A Very Percy Halloween
by PercyJacksonObsession
Summary: All seems to be to be peaceful once again at Camp Half-Blood, until Percy discovers that most campers have never celebrated Halloween! What does he do to bring the Halloween spirit to Camp?


**A Very Percy Halloween**

Ever wake up sure your drowning? That's how the Camper's at Camp Half-Blood felt. Only difference was, they really were.

The moment Annabeth Chase opened her eyes, she was surrounded by water, literally. Normally, she would smile, being reminded of her perfect boyfriend, Percy. But now, she was trying not to scream in terror as she flailed around, trying to swim away from the water along with her siblings.

She swam sloppily through the water, better than most thanks to her practice with Percy. She actually wasn't that bad, but compared to Percy, she was slow and clumsy.

Oh Percy, save her now.

The rest of her siblings had been ushered out of the cabin by her brother, Malcolm, and she probably would have been to, if she weren't so busy tugging on her pajama pant leg trying to free herself from the snag that was caught on her leg, right around her ankle.

She yanked and tugged, screaming and shouting, trying to get someone's attention. She kicked her leg a few times, trying to yank it free. But it was no use.

She screamed again, suddenly realizing that she could actually hear her screams, and she was on solid ground… breathing.

She looked around, realizing that the room was completely dry, and everyone was staring into the cabin with frustrated expressions, all soaking wet, but not angry at her, but someone behind her.

That was when she recognized the laughing.

She whirled around, coming face to face with her very attractive boyfriend, rolling on the floor laughing, his tousled raven black tresses flying around, mesmerizing sea-green eyes glowing with happiness. She tried to glare at him, but couldn't help but smile. He was just plain adorable.

"Did you do that?" she asked him, faking anger. Percy looked up nervously, gorgeous sea-green eyes widened with a look of innocence only her Seaweed Brain could pull of. His ebony black locks were disheveled, just making him look cuter, yet somehow hotter at the same time.

Annabeth had to bite her lips to keep from smiling.

'Who, me?" he asked, feigning innocence. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy laughed, his voice sounding like angels singing –gods, he has a beautiful laugh. "Yeah, of course I did. It scared you, didn't it?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

She stared at him. "Duh! But why would you scare me?" she asked him, frustrated.

He grinned. "It's October 31st!" he shouted, letting off an orange and black part popper in her face. She spit out some confetti, now actually angry at him.

"And…?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Halloween! Duh!" she stared at him blankly, as did the rest of the campers. "Come on, you do know what Halloween is, right?"

Leo jumped up. "I do! I do!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Piper stepped forward, mouth open to form a perfect 'o'. "You guys don't know Halloween?" she questioned, eyes widened.

The senior Campers shook their heads, along with every single Roman. The newer campers stared at them with bug eyes. How could they not know what Halloween was?

"You have got to be kidding me." A newer Demeter camper drawled, shaking her head with disappointment and shock combined. This was just… crazy.

An Ares camper stepped forward. "You cream puffs, who have faced Gaea, the Giants, Titans, and many monsters, have never faced the day of terror. Halloween?" the campers who didn't know shook their heads with confusion, unsure why it was such a big deal.

Percy shook his head. "You guys are nuts. You haven't had a Halloween?" he asked them, mainly Annabeth.

More headshaking.

Percy closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in that hot way that showed them he was thinking, with his eyebrows furrowed cutely and his rosy lips apart slightly. "Okay, we have to show these guys Halloween." He told the others with determination, opening his eyes. The others nodded, still shocked.

"Wait, so what is Halloween?" Annabeth asked him, one golden eyebrow quirked.

Percy grinned, a mischievous glint in his beautiful sea-green eyes. "You'll see…" he told them ominously, the others adding their grins to the chorus. A shiver went down the demigods spines.

This can't be good.

Annabeth stared down at her boyfriend, running her fingers through his ruffled ebony black locks. He had the softest hair on the face of the planet. She twirled it around her fingers, smiling softly down his head in her lap.

She had to admit, she was surprised. Usually, she was the one thinking when they laid like this, he just sleeping. Now he was planning something, his perfectly shaped eyes closed, his soft, pink lips muttering nothings under his breath, his cute nose crinkled adorably. His handsome, striking features made him a max of a hot surfer and an attractively adorable child. She couldn't help but marvel at how innocent and mature at the same time. He was just so… attractive.

She was snapped from her musings as his eyes popped open, and she couldn't help but get caught in those breathtaking sea-green eyes, with beautiful blues, gorgeous grays, and stunning golds, all molding together to look like a dazzling ocean with waves lapping against the shore…

Percy shot up quickly, grinning a perfect, white smile as he jumped up from her lap. He spun towards her gracefully, gripping her shoulders.

"I have an idea!" he shouted, jumping up and down with excitement. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but go do it, Seaweed Brain!" she told him, pushing him out the door. She could hear him laughing through the door.

Percy grinned, dropping the boxes on the floor of his cabin. Ever since his mom and Paul died in the Giant War –excuse him, were murdered when he was tortured in Tartarus after he carried Annabeth for three weeks straight to the House of Hades and stayed behind to close the doors from the inside. Just ignore his mini-rant.

Maybe he should just show them what happened to him while he was tortured. That was as scary as Hades with all of the whips and knifes and chopping and-

He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Yeah, and give them nightmares for all eternity. Sure. He still had nightmares about his time down there.

He couldn't believe some of them had never celebrated Halloween. Sure, Annabeth came here when she was seven and Jason went to the Roman Camp when he was two… okay, maybe some of them have reasons.

Well, big brother Percy was gonna give them the scariest Halloween ever. He was sure they could take it. They were demigods, after all.

So, he set his plan into action.

Percy knocked on the door to the Hecate cabin, a wide grin on his face. This was the first, and one of the most important cabins of Halloween night. Magic.

Lou Ellen, with her sleek black hair and bright purple eyes, opened the door, quirking an eyebrow when she saw Percy. "What do you want, Percy?" she asked him, wondering why the hero of Olympus would be at their cabin.

He grinned. "Halloween." He told her simply. She sighed, still unsure what exactly it was.

"What is that, anyways?" she asked him. She had no idea what the heck would be called 'Halloween.' Percy put an arm on the door, opening it wider.

"I need to tell you guys as a cabin," he hefted the box up on his carrying arm so she could see it. Her eyebrows went up into her hairline, confusion flashing within them.

"Uh… guys." She called back to the rest of her siblings. Their violet eyes peeked over her shoulder, eyes widening when they saw Percy.

Percy grinned. "You guys are gonna love this." He told them as he entered their cabin, plopping down in the middle of the wooden floor gracefully, not even making a thud. Years if demigod work did him well. They sat in a circle, taking in the gorgeous, powerful Son of Poseidon.

"Okay, so Halloween is the one day of the year where we don't have to be afraid of monsters," they went wide eyed. "Because their afraid of us," he told them with a grin. They stared at him incredulously.

"Why would they fear us?" Lou asked him, taken aback. "They don't even fear you!" she exclaimed. He grinned wider, not even noticing he was complimented being the clueless guy that he was.

"Because, we're dressed up in disguises." He smirked at their expressions. They stared at him blankly, as he sighed, shaking his head. He needed to go into more detail.

"You see, people, even mortal, decorate houses and dress up as the monsters. The monsters hate not knowing the difference between them and us, so they hide. They don't know if their demigods or mortals." He told them.

Lou looked skeptical. "How would they not-"

"Smell us?" he answered for her. "They can't smell it over the pumpkins and candy and costumes and smoke-"

"Candy!"

"Smoke!"

"Costumes!"

Percy nodded. "Yup. On Halloween, they go Trick or Treating. Going house to house to get candy. Free Candy!" he told them. "And we scare the Hades out of each other, saying that the worst things happen on Halloween, when really it's the safest day of the year." He told them. At this point, all of the Hecate kids were grinning.

"Wow," they chorused. Percy nodded again.

"Yup. Scary stories, Trick-or-Treat, Costumes, Haunted Houses. It's wonderful." He said wistfully. He stood up.

"Now, you guys know what witches and wizards are, right?" he asked. They nodded.

He tossed a witches robe from the box at Lou, a hat following it and landing on her head perfectly. "Here's your part…"

Percy whistled as he walked away from the Hephaestus cabin. He only had a few more cabins left, since he already had all but Athena, Zeus, Artemis, and Hades. He took a deep breath, smiling at the work that people were doing already.

This was going to be great.

He walked up to the Artemis cabin, ready to face the Huntresses. He was, after all, the only guy they didn't hate. Beats him, why. (Can you say clueless?)

He knocked on the door, coming face to face with the spiky black hair and electric blue eyes of his annoying cousin, Thalia Grace. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's all this Halloween business about?" she asked him. She knew about Halloween, but not why he was spreading all of this Halloween cheer.

He shrugged, walking in. "Some of the campers don't know what Halloween is," he told her. She went bug eyed, ready to speak before Phoebe spoke up.

"Hallow-what?" she asked him, face contorted in confusion. Percy sighed as he began the explanation he had given every single cabin so far, Thalia pitching in every once in a while to help her cousin. She agreed that the campers needed this after the war, a little something to pick them up when their down.

By the end, they ere staring at him as if they couldn't believe a male had known something they didn't. He plopped down the Artemis box, pulling out some green make-up and fake blood, along with some ripped up clothing.

"Uhh…"

"Thalia grinned. "Ooh. We're going to be zombies. Eh, Percy?" he nodded at her, tossing her the box, which she caught.

"Be ready." He told them, a wide grin on his face.

Thalia high-fived her amazing cousin. "This is gonna be epic…"

Percy approached the last cabin of the day, Athena. All of the cabins were being awesome, setting up the greatest Halloween party of all time. They all knew their parts, and were practically exploding from excitement.

He knocked on the door, coming face to face with his fabulous girlfriend. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back, stormy grey eyes sparkling in the light. He grinned a stunning smile at her, causing her face to turn red.

"What, Seaweed Brain?" she asked her amazingly hot boyfriend. His grin went wider, scooping her up into his arms and spinning her. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"This is going to be awesome," he told her, setting her onto her feet. She rolled her eyes, pulling him by the arm into her cabin.

He sat on her bunk, all of the Athena cabin staring at him intently, including his wonderful girlfriend, who sat Indian style on the floor, gray eyes fixed on her boyfriend.

"Okay," he started, eyes twinkling with excitement. "You guys are going to love this,"

"Get on with it, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called. Percy smiled wider. He seemed to be doing a lot of smiling that day.

"Okay, so Halloween is a day where you get to scare the Hades out of people, monster free!" he told them. They stared at him skeptically, as if mentally criticizing him.

"Uh, Perce?" Malcolm asked his friend, a finger in the air. "You okay?"

Percy nodded. "Just listen for a second. We dress up as monsters, decorate scary houses, tell scary stories…" he trailed off, smiling hugely at the next part. "And trick-or-treat for candy!" he exclaimed. A few of the younger Athena kids gasped.

"Candy!"

Percy laughed. "Yup."

"Wait, Percy. Why aren't there monsters?" a tentative Athena camper asked. Percy shrugged. "With the smell and scares and stuff, they can't tell the difference between mortals and demigods. So they just… don't attack. They're afraid because they can't scare us!" he told them. The Athena's looked him over doubtfully.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked in disbelief. Percy nodded.

"Yup. And you trick-or-treat for free candy!" he exclaimed. Percy grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to eye level.

She searched his gorgeous eyes. "Is this just a ploy for candy, Seaweed Brain? Because you know what happens when you get-"

"I know. I go a little nuts. But this happened every year. Mortals do this all the time, celebrating with horror and fear, hence the prank this morning."

Annabeth searched his eyes one last time, letting him loose when she realized he was telling the truth. "Wow, that's…"

"A dream come true." A young Athena boy said dreamily. The rest of the cabin laughed at his childishness, while Percy nodded in agreement. Nothing like free candy to brighten somebody's day.

"So what's our job?" Malcolm asked, leaning forward on his elbows expectantly. Percy grinned, unleashing a bunch of white powder on Malcolm's face, landing all over his hair so it fluffed out.

Malcolm coughed out some of the puffy dust, his eyes closed. "Uh…"

"Mad scientists!" he told them, plopping down a box of white powder for their hair, hair gel, and white robes. They stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, creative, Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth complemented honestly, reaching out to grab one. Percy whacked away her hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided, handing her a smaller bag. "This is your costume." She stared at him oddly, as he disappeared through the door.

She looked in the bag, laughing as she pulled out the costume. He was definitely her Seaweed Brain.

"What?" Malcolm asked her, tugging on the sleeve of his white jacket. Annabeths showed him the costume, and he laughed. Annabeth nodded at his reaction.

"Percy's a goofball…"

The campers all screamed as Percy finished up the scary story, one of the skeletons Nico had summoned jumping on the back of an innocent camper as he told the ending. Percy and Nico laughed their heads of, while the others stared at him in fear. Who knew Percy could tell such scary stories?

Hazel spoke in a shaky voice. "The zombie just bit the kid's finger off?" she asked him hysterically. Percy shrugged, the light from the campfire glinting off his face slightly.

"A-and t-then he ate the kid's ear off, sucking out the kid's brain through his ear?" Leo asked. Percy nodded in his direction, a wicked smile on his face. The others shivered. Percy could be pretty creepy

"Who's next?" he asked, as if he hadn't just scared the others witless.

"Um, Percy. That's enough scary stories for tonight," Chiron told him, shifting uncomfortably. Even he was scared by Percy's stories. He had no idea the effect it would be having on the younger campers.

Percy sighed with disappointment. "Aww… I had a really spooky one about a clown and his possessed puppet…" Everyone went wide eyed.

"No!" they cried in unison. Percy cackled manically, standing up.

"Okay then, let's start phase three of the 'Best Halloween Ever' Party!" he exclaimed. The others screamed in agreement, half out of excitement, half relief of not having to hear any more of Percy's scary stories.

The others stood up, moving on to phase three. For phase one, they went out the borders and trick-or-treated around New York, each getting a butt load of candy and stopping at haunted houses and scaring people, even stopping at a corn maze once. It must have been a sight to behold, almost 600 super-model like kids traveling around the city. Phase two had been scary stories in the dark. Phase three was party all night, and Phase four was a secret. So far, Halloween was extremely scary.

They loved it.

Seeing monsters that didn't try to kill them, free candy, being afraid of things that didn't exist. They felt so normal it was amazing.

They walked into the dining pavilion, where they had strobe lights, fog machines, skeletons, decorations, etc. It had been decorated by the Aphrodites, all dressed up as vampires. They had agreed, as long as they could be Twilight vampires. Percy had barely agreed to that, after all, it's supposed to be scary, not pretty.

The Hephaestus cabin had made moving decorations, all of them dressed as Werewolves thanks to their burliness. They all looked awesome with their furry tails and fuzzy faces.

The Apollo cabin made the music and made sure that the darkness had come early, so it looked like midnight even though it was only about six. The Apollo's were dressed like Goth people, 'no sunshine' as they had said. It was fine with Percy, though.

The Ares cabin chased people around with fake chainsaws and butcher's knives, covered in blood with creepy ski masks on. They absolutely loved it.

The Dionysus kids provided food, no alcohol aloud obviously. They were dressed as Frankensteins, with green faces and bolts in their ears.

Hecate cabin had helped enchant a few objects, like making the cauldron with punch smoked and bubbled and the rain created by Percy, Jason, and Thalia didn't hit their faces. It looked like a full out thunderstorm, only they didn't get wet.

The Demeter's made a bunch of venues fly traps and vines hang everywhere, climbing through walls with thorns with their pumpkin head costumes, making it really hard for Travis and Katie to kiss, but they lived with it.

Nico and Hazel dressed as skeletons, to go with their flying ghosts and skeleton's they had summoned, dirt upturned every here and there as if they had come from the ground. They looked pretty freaky –Aphrodite did good make-up.

The Zeus cabin had helped Percy make the storm, Jason dressed as a ghost. Not one of those sheet ghosts, a real deal nearly transparent ghost.

Then there was Percy and Annabeth. Percy had done weather, organization and, well, almost everything. With Annabeth's help, he had made the spookiest, scariest, most amazing Halloween Party.

And he looked pretty hot in a Flynn Ryder costume, Annabeth had noticed.

That's right, he was Flynn Ryder and she was Rapunzel. His tousled ebony blonde hair defied gravity as if he had just gone on another adventure, his mesmerizing sea-green eyes flashing in the strobe-lights. He had a dazzling smile on his face, obviously satisfied with his work. His tan face was glowing with happiness, and Annabeth couldn't help but stare. He looked really hot in that tight blue costume, slightly showing off his real deal, smooth skin, rock hard abs. Curse her boyfriend for having an awesome six pack. Not to mention his very rosy, kissable lips…

Percy couldn't stare at his princess. Her curly golden blonde tresses tumbled down her shoulders and down her back, her sparkling grey eyes twinkling with joy. Her tan face was alight with happiness, and Percy loved how beautiful she looked in that flowing purple dress. She was his adventurous princess, forever and always. Gods, he loved her. And now he was staring into her eyes, and she was staring back and his heart pounded against his chest as they leaned in and-

"Hey, love birds!" Nico exclaimed, putting an arm around their shoulders, his face glinting darkly in the lights. He looked really creepy as a skeleton. "Great party, Perce. Halloween is awesome!"

Annabeth smacked him. "Nico!" she hissed. He rubbed his head.

"Ow! I just- oh…" he trailed off, glancing between the two with realization. "Romantic moment…" he sighed.

"I'll just go," he said, jerking his thumb at the crowd as he disappeared deeper into the sea of dancing teens.

Annabeth sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they leaned in.

"Time for the last phase!" Chiron called, gesturing out to the woods. Percy sighed, as they walked down to watch his little surprise.

Nightmare on Elm Street.

Annabeth walked away from the screen with wide eyes, arms still wrapped tightly around her warm boyfriend. Percy chuckled at her reaction, glad he watched this movie all the time in the mortal world, or he would be just like all of the other. It was funny, sort of. While the others screamed, he had laughed his head off.

Percy stood before her in front of her cabin, untangling her from his body. They stared into each others eyes, sea-green meeting stormy gray. They leaned in, hearts racing, as they finally, after nights of compliments and interruptions, got a kiss from the one they loved.

Annabeth felt fireworks go off. It wasn't Percy's fault he was the best kisser ever, and an even better boyfriend. His lips were warm and soft, and just… perfect.

She pulled back, leaning her forehead against his, feeling his minty breath on her own. She smiled against her will. Her boyfriend was amazing.

"You did a miracle today…" she told him. He shook his head.

"They deserved to feel normal." He told her, looking down at her. She sighed.

"You're perfect…" she breathed, kissing him again. H pulled back, shaking his head.

"No one's perfect, but your pretty close." He told her, kissing her again.

Gods, why did her boyfriend know how to get to her head? Why did he have to be so… Percy? He was so wonderful and selfless and loyal… and hot.

"I love you…" she told him, giving him one last peck on the lips as she turned to her cabin. Percy grinned at her back.

"I love you too…" he called, heading back to his own, a wide smile on his face. This truly was the best Halloween of all time.

Late that night, as Percy lay in bed, he was interrupted from his almost-sleeping by a knock on his door.

He flicked on the lights, walking over to the door, opening it wide as he squinted to see. There, in the doorway was…

Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, flanked by the entire camp. Annabeth was biting her bottom lip nervously, face flushed as she stared at his chest.

Oh, he was shirtless, wasn't he?

"Umm… hi?"

"Percy…" she looked down, obviously embarrassed. Thalia got the courage to speak first.

"We're scared, okay?" she told him with a huff. The entire camp blushed, looking down at their toes. Percy raised an eyebrow.

Seriously?" he asked, one eyebrow quirked. Clarisse sighed.

"Yes, Prissy. You scared the Hades out of us." She snapped, obviously trying not to be embarrassed that Percy had scared her. Percy stared at them blankly.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked them, confused.

"Can we… erm…" Piper tried to word it.

"Can we sleep in your cabin?" Annabeth asked, blushing down to her toes. Percy stared at them, slightly amused.

"You do realize there will be absolutely no room for all of you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Lou Ellen step forward.

"Expansion Charm," she said simply, blushing furiously. Percy sighed.

"Get in here, you sissies." Percy called out to the crowd. They all let out a breath they hadn't known they had been holding. They would not be able to make it a whole night without sleeping with Percy nearby.

As soon as everyone was settled in the Poseidon Cabin, after Poseidon's approval, of course, with Annabeth curled up in his arms, Percy decided to have one last Halloween treat.

"One, two, Freddy's coming' for you-"

He was cut of by screams from the whole camp, as he cackled manically in his bed, everyone else screaming their heads off.

"Boo!" he called, still laughing.

It was a very Percy Halloween.


End file.
